


Liquid of life

by Waghran



Category: Greeneyedwolfking
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Orcs, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waghran/pseuds/Waghran
Summary: Fiction for the Everec Event 2020 with the theme "Vampire"
Relationships: Stefano Roivas/Karr Guldar/Armand Delacroix
Kudos: 7





	Liquid of life

Stefano Roivas was walking down a street in one of Lykeen city's old quarters. Dressed with one of his enchanted suits he had transformed into a werewolf to scare the thugs of the area. He was accompanied by his friend Karr Guldar, an orc working at the museum where both had been invited to another boring party. Going down the dimly lit street they could see the dilapidated buildings of the area. As they were looking at the plants growing over the old church of the district they were surprised to see light coming out from the slightly opened door.

Both men looked at each other with an intrigued face as the church should be empty since the district became too dangerous. The werewolf made a step in direction of the building and stopped after hearing his name being called.

\- Yes Karr?

The orc seemed to not understand what he was asked.

\- What is it?

\- Didn't you call me?

\- Not at all. You're imagining things.

Stefano's hears suddenly turned to listen in direction of the building.

\- Someone is calling me from inside.

\- You sure? I didn't hear anything. You should get your ears chec...

The museum employee was interrupted as he heard a voice calling his name.

\- Who's there? he asked a bit frightened.

All they could now hear was the invitation for them to come in. Not just by curiosity they went closer to the heavy wooden door. Going inside they saw lit candles in the church choir and in front of the altar the shape of a person standing.

\- Come to me my dears.

That deep voice seemed ethereal to their ears but they continued to walk toward it. The more they approached the clearer the figure became. They saw it was a man wearing a dark red bathrobe embellished with golden embroideries. The colours brought out his pale skin and long white hair, with a purple streak and tied in the back. His hand was gesturing them to approach him.

\- Come. I am Armand but you might not remember my name while under my spell.

Standing in front of him they saw that he was almost a head taller than Karr. They could see his amber eyes watching them from head to toe. With all those characteristics Stefano and Karr would recognize easily that he was a vampire, the pointy teeth showing off as he smiled at them only ascertaining their deduction. Looking down the werewolf noticed that the bathrobe was pushed forward, a wet stain growing larger on the fabric.

\- So you noticed, said the man. I will let you have it.

After untying the silk belt holding his cloth closed, the man opened it and revealed his erection.

\- Since you've been a good boy you can get your treat. Go on, feast on it.

\- Yes my lord, replied Stefano with a hollowed voice.

Kneeling in front of him the werewolf got his tongue out and licked the dick that was offered to him. Quite dedicated to it he took care of all its length, lapping at the balls hanging under a few times. Stefano soon made the shaft disappear in his opened muzzle to suck the stranger. Moaning echoed under the alcoves of the church as the man enjoyed his skills. As the vampire leaned forward the werewolf could feel him grip tightly onto the fur of his neck and thrust his hips into his mouth.

Karr was waiting patiently for his orders which came soon.

\- Go behind me and take care of my hole. I want it ready for you two.

\- It will be my pleasure sir.

Doing as asked the orc went behind him and lifted the robe to reveal the vampire's pale ass. Pushing aside the muscular butt cheeks Karr licked the orifice they had been hiding. It made the man lean forward further and confirmed that he liked it. Once he had teased it enough he pushed the tip of his tongue into the hole. Accompanied by loud suction noises the orc ate it eagerly to insert the tip as deep as possible and stretch the vampire's hole. Under all the attention he was given by both men, he was moaning louder with delight.

\- It will be enough my lovelies.

Satisfied, the man had them stop and walked up to the altar. Stefano and Karr did not react as the vampire floated to lie down on the marbled surface. Once in place he spread his legs wide to show his prepared orifice.

\- Now who will be the first one to fuck me?

The werewolf looked at his friend who seemed as unsure as him about the answer. But when he tried to walk forward so did the orc too, making each other quite irritated. A soft laugh came from the altar.

\- Why don't you wrestle together to see who comes on top? The first one to reach me wins.

Immediately the expression on both men's faces changed to look more determined and ferocious. The vampire was enjoying the show of them brawling together, stroking his dick and fingering his ass with anticipation for the cock that would fill him. Clothes were ripped apart, revealing more and more of their muscular bodies. Despite his sharp claws Stefano was the first one to lose his entire suit and expose the impressive manhood of his werewolf form. Already rock hard, seminal fluids were leaking abundantly from the sheer desire of breeding the pale skinned man.

Even if Karr was holding up quite well against the bigger opponent, his strength was not enough against the powerful werewolf. He ended up pinned down and wasn't fast enough to get back on his feet, only seeing the Stefano run to get his prize. Guiding his cock in front of the awaiting orifice the werewolf shoved his gargantuan manhood directly in it. Without much gentleness Stefano began to pump his meat and insert it forcefully. It didn't seem to bother the vampire who groaned loudly.

\- Yes beast. Fuck me, breed me. I want your cock filling my guts.

The request brought the werewolf feral instincts out and made him go even wilder. Grabbing the man at the hips he impaled him balls deep with a loud roar. Drool was coming out from his opened mouth as the anger for sex was rising even further. Armand's orifice was assaulted furiously by the impressive manhood a lot easier than most would have expected.

All to his breeding Stefano suddenly felt a hand pressing him against the vampire, making him stop his pounding. A strong pressure was done on the orifice under his tail. It made him gasp loudly as the orc's manhood stretched it open. The anger from not being able to claim the vampire's ass had been increased by the spell. Horniness made him want to mate strongly and it seemed fitting to get his revenge by using Stefano's ass instead. Due to the difference in size between them his manhood went in quite easily.

Stuck between Karr and Armand the werewolf had not much choice but to impale himself on the orc's dick while resuming his own breeding. It wasn't much of a problem and found it quite pleasing as his prostate was now hammered. All the stimulation fastened the arrival of his orgasm and the vampire noticed it.

\- Leave my ass to your friend. I want to end you myself.

Stefano's cock left the warm orifice and went to another side of the altar. This allowed the vampire to roll on his side to soon be penetrated by Karr. The orc quickly began to pump his manhood with a lot of enthusiasm, grunting loudly. Not being as big as the werewolf he moved with a lot of ease and easily worked his whole length in. He didn't mind that no attention was given to him as long as he could breed the other man like he had been asked.

Taking hold of the werewolf's manhood Armand stroked it vigorously, his mouth was sucking voraciously on the glans. It didn't take long for Stefano to shoot his first load of semen directly into the avid mouth. The werewolf's roars echoed all around the empty building, notifying he was reaching his climax. The vampire was swallowing his seeds ravenously, not letting a single drop out of his mouth.

Stefano felt quite tired and dizzy after the vampire had sucked his balls dry of all the semen stored in. Walking backward from the pale man he tripped and fell on his ass. Leaning against the wall behind him the werewolf slowly fell asleep.

\- Thank you for the copious meal my pet. Now rest, said Armand to him as his eyes closed.

After licking his lips delightfully, the vampire looked back at Karr who was still pounding him feverishly. His breath was becoming heavier signifying that he was close to release his seeds.

\- Enough my dear. Let me finish you properly.

Moving back the orc saw Armand approach and kneel in front of him. His cock quickly disappeared inside the hungry mouth. The head was bobbing up and down his length, but never did he feel the pointy teeth graze his sensitive skin. Grabbing the head with both hand he hold it still as he finally shot his first load deep into the vampire's throat. He continued to give several thrust to give him all the semen he had. After leaving Armand's mouth his dick was still stroked a few times in order to get the last drops remaining.

Like his friend he soon drifted into slumber on the cold floor. Standing tall above him the vampire closed his bathrobe.

\- Sleep well. Maybe our paths will meet again someday, he said before leaving them.

A few hours had passed when Stefano finally woke up, realizing he was naked.

\- What the hell? Where are my clothes?

He heard someone yawn and discovered Karr nearby that was slowly waking up. Except for the sweater he was still wearing, the orc was also without clothes. The werewolf came closer and shook him up.

\- Are you alright? he asked with concern.

Karr's eyes opened slowly until he saw the werewolf's manhood hanging near his face which made him stand up in one jump.

\- Stefano? Why are you like that?

\- You're one to ask...

Karr seemed quite dumb founded to discover that he was naked too. Stefano looked at his cock and wondered why it was wet and had the unknown scent of a man. That's when he sensed an itch coming from his anus. Reaching for it he could feel that his hole was a bit loose and wet. The only hypothesis that came to his mind was that he had been fucked but had no recollection of it. Bringing back the finger to his nose, the scent was quite familiar and he recognized Karr's. The orc had indeed his dick wet and shiny but also smelled like the stranger on it.

\- Did we... began to ask Karr.

\- What? No. Clearly not together, answered the werewolf nervously.

\- Then who?

\- No idea. But for now let's go back home. We can't go to the party anymore.

\- Indeed. It would be quite an inconvenience to show up like that.

The two men parted from the front of the church. The orc had grabbed a piece of fabric that was lying around to cover his intimate parts. As for Stefano he just left naked and ran back home.

Art by my friend Greeneyedwolfking  
[@Greeny_Wolfking](https://twitter.com/Greeny_Wolfking/)  
[Patreon : greeneyedwolfking](https://www.patreon.com/greeneyedwolfking)


End file.
